The overall objective of this project is to establish the Nevada Biomedical Infrastructure Network (NBRIN). Our goal is to qualitatively and quantitatively improve the research potential and productivity of the biomedical researchers in Nevada by building an administrative and physical infrastructure that will encourage a culture of resource sharing, mentoring, and collaboration. We intend to increase the competitiveness of researchers at the University of Nevada, Reno (UNR) and the University of Nevada, Las Vegas by minimizing barriers between different departments and colleges within each university by promoting communication and interdisciplinary collaborations between the two institutions. NBRIN will be a multi-functional network with an Administrative Core that will interconnect a group of "open" Technology Centers or Cores. The Centers will provide access to state-of-the-art research resources, training, and individual mentoring opportunities for all Nevada researchers. The initial NBRIN will contain Technology Cores for Cytometry, Cancer Research, and Bioinformatics. The Bioinformatics Core will include sub-cores for Genomics, Proteomics, and Molecular Modeling. A Training Core will coordinate the training and outreach functions of the technology cores. This core will provide multi-level training for faculty, postdocs, research professionals, and graduate students. In order to promote a pipeline of students interested in biomedical research, specific programs will be developed by each Technology Core to reach out to faculty and undergraduate students as well as K-12 teachers and their students. Since UNLV has only recently undertaken the development of biomedical research, a separate UNLV Faculty Development Core is included in the BRIN that will provide training and mentoring opportunities for existing faculty and will allow for competitive startup packages for new hires.